HiddenClan Challenges
by Sky 'N Scribbles
Summary: Oneshot challenges for HiddenClan! Even if you're not on the forum, feel free to read! By the way, the genres are rated for the first one only.


**Sooo...this is for the challanges in HiddenClan! Cloudpaw here. This is a little...gorey, so be warned! And, don't worry, you don't need to be in HiddenClan to read! Feel free! (as long as gorey stuff doesn't make you sick)**

**Disclaimer: I...don't...own...Warriors! *Sobs* **

**P.S My cat is Coldheart, a light gray she-cat with blue eyes. **

* * *

The final cat drops dead. I curl my lip. I don't regret what I did.

I slowly pad through the bodies of the cats, too weak to even prepare a burial. I reach the body of my weakling peaceful _father_, and kick him. The eyes of Lionwind are blank, though. Pity, I could've enjoyed his pain and suffering.

I swirl my tail among my dead Clanmates. They refused to make me a warrior, and changed my name, my _perfect _name, from Hawkpaw to Coldheart. _How dare they?! _And I was their best cat. By far. Right then, I decided that I had had enough of the stupid Clan and their idiotical customs. They should've known, from the moment they exiled me, that they were good as dead. I hope that they had lived in fear for the few moons that I was gone.

Now that my weak Clan was gone, I only had WindClan, ShadowClan and ThunderClan to attack. I glanced back at my most unlikely allies. Twolegs. I could almost laugh. They thought that I was just a stray cat bullied by other rogues. I almost sneered at their ignorance. How idiotic they were! But I decided to keep the act up. Mewling pitifully, I nudged the first one and started walking toward RiverClan. The Twoleg blinked in surprise, not knowing that there were so many..._bullies_ of mine, but followed nevertheless. The other two followed suite.

I maneuvered my way over to ShadowClan, with their disgusting marshes. I almost recoiled from their revolting scent. I was going to wipe them _all _out. There was no stopping me.

I stopped, nuzzled my Twoleg 'affectionally', and yowled loudly. Less than a heartbeat had passed before I recognized Reedclaw and his patrol.

"What...hey! It's _you_, Haw~Coldheart?" he asked, momentarily blinded by confusion, before his eyes steeled. "Get off ShadowClan territory! And are you _mousebrained_? You brought _Twolegs_?"

I mewled pitifully again, and cowered. For the second time, the Twolegs flew into a frenzy, yowling and shouting. I closed my eyes and perked my ears, purring softly under the commotion. One of the _weakling _apprentices, Aspenpaw, turned tail and stupidly led the Twolegs back to camp.

I was stopped, however, by Weaselnose, his lips bared. "You!" he spat. "You filthy rogue, you exile, you...you...you _coldhearted! _Your name perfectly fits you."

_I am Coldheart, and I will win. _

Faster than ever before, fueled with the desire to win, I leaped and aimed for his throat. Weaselnose, however, saw the attempt and neatly blocked it, so I raked my claws across his leg, blood welling up where my claws scraped.

Weaselnose winced briefly before charging. I deliberately let him claw my flank with his left paw, because that stretched out his chest, leaving his delicate neck nice and exposed.

I lunged for it...and caught it. I sunk my teeth into the soft flesh, tasting the delicious saltiness of blood. It flooded my mouth, and for a moment I swirled my tongue around it, relishing the taste, before I ripped my jaw away, pulling off a chunk of flesh.

Weaselnose choked and scrabbled at his neck, but it was too late. His blood formed a pool around him and he collapsed, dead.

I rolled around in the pool of blood for a moment, letting the red stain my light gray fur. My tongue swiped out and licked it, before I stood up and padded toward the direction of ShadowClan camp.

When I arrived, every cat was dead. Not a sole survivor. Not even the queens, elders or kits. I looked at the leader, Redstar, I did the same thing that I did with Lionwind. I kicked him, almost laughing at the sight of his mangled body flying. I turned to my Twolegs a second time, then mewed, before running off to ThunderClan.

ThunderClan was a peaceful Clan, and was dealt with easily. I found the body of an elder, Snowyleaf. My claws unsheathed before I sunk them in her body. Snowyleaf gasped and her eyes opened. "Hawkkit?" she rasped. "What are you doing outside of RiverClan territory?"

"Coldheart, you stupid old hag," I spat. "And I'm here, killing you. You were breathing."

Snowyleaf's eyes widened in realization before she slumped, with her eyes glazed. I laughed.

WindClan was next. They were fast, but the Twolegs managed to subdue them before I gave them a killing bite. Blood spilled my already blood-covered claws. They glinted menacingly in the sunlight, and I curled my lip.

The WindClan leader, Harestar, was last. He was young~only a deputy when I was an apprentice~and he still had his nine lives.

"You~destroyed~my~Clan!" he spat, his eyes blazing. "It's not a wonder why RiverClan exiled you!"

I curled my lip and stepped forward. By silent agreement, my Twolegs stepped back, letting me have this battle. I had long loathed the arrogant Haretail during his time as deputy, and even more when he became Harestar. I couldn't wait to sink my claws in the furball's flesh.

Finally, Harestar leaped. I ducked and dodged backward. When he landed, Harestar was right in front of me, in a crouch. I swiftly delivered a kick to his jaw, then lunged downward and caught his throat. A single, long, curved claw ripped deep into his throat and pulled down all the way to his tail-tip.

Nine lives earned, nine lives lost. It was that fast.

Now for the finale.

I whipped around and pounced on my Twoleg, who yelped, but I clung on with sharp claws. I pulled myself all the way to his odd pink neck and sunk my fangs in them. _Die! Die! Die! _The other two yelled something and tried to pry me off, but by the time I managed to do so, the Twoleg that I had attacked was on the ground. The other two screamed in high-pitched yowls, and I wrinkled my nose. They grabbed the fallen Twoleg, not even looking back.

They had seen the true me.

I lifted my head, basking in the bloody silence. I wiped the four weak Clans out, and I had something to show for it. One idiotical rabbit dared to poke it's head out from it's burrow, and, in that moment, I leaped and ravenously attacked it, biting, slashing and ripping anywhere I could reach.

When I was finished, a mutilated rabbit hung from my jaws. I played with it before I threw it away. I had no need for it. There were plenty more fish in RiverClan. I hated rabbit, anyway.

I climbed onto the highest hill in the territory, and surveyed the former-Clan territories, which, even at a distance, looked to be painted in blood. The once-clear, sparkling lake now had blood in it's depths.

At that moment, I was no longer Coldheart. Nor was I Hawkpaw. Those names seemed too...tame for me. And I chose one, one that suited perfectly with the blood on my claws and the murders I have caused.

My name is Deathstrike.

* * *

**Maybe I've written better...but review!**

**-Sky/Cloudpaw**


End file.
